vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aim for the Top!
|-|Gunbuster= |-|NeXT GENERATION= |-|Diebuster= Summary Gunbuster! (or Aim for the Top!) is a 6 episode mecha OVA and the first work of Hideaki Anno as a director. It focus's on Noriko's fight against the space monsters and her rise to courage. A sequel OVA called Diebuster! was released 20 years later, which is set just before the epilogue of Gunbuster! and stars Nono. The series is excellent and somewhat underrated. Power of the Verse Gunbuster!'s power is pretty considerate. Humanity developed technology capable of planet busting and their magnum opus is a black hole bomb capable of destroying a small galaxy. The main enemies, space monsters, can grow to the size of a moon and a nest of them can drain a large star in a few years. Their weakness though is their FTL travel system, which using means that going faster than light makes you younger than those who didn't travel, and many years would have gone by on Earth (this technology in Diebuster! is obsolete). Diebuster! continues the super strength of the series. A blackhole space monster formed from the super blackhole attacks humanity, only to get kicked in two by the main protagonist and her friend. Explanations File:Gunbuster Science Lessons 01 File:Gunbuster Science Lesson 02 File:Gunbuster Science Lesson 03 File:Gunbuster Science Lesson 04 File:Gunbuster Science Lesson 05 File:DIEBUSTER GUNBUSTER 2 SCIENCE LESSONS. New, never shown in USA!!!!! Calculations * Durability of RX-7 Machine Weapons (Scales to Gunbuster low tiers) * Speed of Exelion (Scales to ships with warp capability) * Durability of Cruiser-class Space Monsters from nesting in stars * KE of Cruiser-class Space Monsters * Speed of Buster Beam * Ramming speed of Dual Flank Space Monsters (Scales to Gunbuster lifting strength) * Mass of Black Hole Exelio (Scales to Fourth Generation and above ships and EVGW) * Speed of Buster Machine #3 * AP of the galactic core's ramming Space Monsters * Gas giant mass scattering via collateral damage (Scales to the fire power of the enhanced and Twin Exelion class ships, can back scale to STMC Motherships) * The mass that would be added to 30,000th compressed Jupiter (Buster Machine #3) to become a black hole. * Mass of Tannhauser-1 (Scales to Buster Machine #3) * AP of Buster Beam of the Twin Tail-class monsters (Scales to Diebuster mid tiers) * AP of Titan Fluctuating Gravity Well via blowing a hole in Titan * Nono creating a degeneracy generator * Buster Machine #7 micro black hole spam * Lal'C's Jupiter 2 core's toss * Ramming speed of Lal'C in Douze-Mille Supplementary Calculations * Low end speed and KE of Grunt Space Monsters * Low end attack speed of Gunbuster's Super Inazuma Kick * Relativistic KE of Buster Machine Sizzlers * Low end KE and ramming speed of galactic core Space Monsters * Hoehoe Bubblefairy's lifting strength and AP * Titan split via Buster Beam Slash * Low end power of Diebuster's Ultra Inazuma Kick Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Dvorak1902 * SpiralMaster * Lina Shields * BowserRulesAll * Shadowbokunohero * Arekusuripa * CrimsonStarFallen Opponents Neutral * Mariogoods Characters Terran Empire Top Squadron File:110343.jpg|link=Noriko Takaya|'Noriko Takaya' File:110297.jpg|link=Kazumi Amano|'Kazumi Amano' File:110267.jpg|link=Jung Freud|'Jung Freud' File:Smith.jpg|link=Smith Toren|'Smith Toren' File:Linda.png|link=Linda Yamamoto|'Linda Yamamoto' Others of the Earth Imperial Space Force File:110302.jpg|link=Koichiro Ohta|'Koichiro Ohta' File:Kimiko.jpg|link=Kimiko Higuchi|'Kimiko Higuchi' File:114744.jpg|link=Reiko Kashiwara|'Reiko Kashiwara' File:Tashiro.jpg|link=Tatsumi Tashiro|'Tatsumi Tashiro' File:5457-1105199171.jpg|link=Tashiro's Executive Officer|'Tashiro's Executive Officer' Galactic Federation File:MarinaH.jpg|link=Marina Hayami|'Marina Hayami' File:JunA.jpg|link=Jun Arashi|'Jun Arashi' File:SuzukoM.jpg|link=Suzuko Muramasa|'Suzuko Muramasa' S-Top File:TakeshiS.jpg|link=Takeshi Sawamura|'Takeshi Sawamura' File:C4.jpg|link=Pile Jennison|'Pile Jennison' Near Space File:Arenas_f_pic.jpg|link=Arenas F.|'Arenas F.' File:5434647.jpg Alliance of Sirius File:Dag_pic.jpg|link=Chichefour Fadanrillt Dagrinacht|'Chichefour Fadanrillt Dagrinacht' File:TakunaS.jpg|link=Takuna Sedoh|'Takuna Sedoh' House Borges * Borges Sol System The Fraternity File:76648.jpg|link=Nono|'Nono' File:45642.jpg|link=Lal'C Mellk Mal|'Lal'C Mellk Mal' File:298752.jpg|link=Tycho Science|'Tycho Science' File:DixNeuf.png|link=Dix-Neuf|'Dix-Neuf' File:187447.jpg|link=Nicolas Vacheron|'Nicolas Vacheron' File:Piaget.jpg|link=Piaget|'Piaget' File:LeCoultre.jpg|link=LeCoultre|'LeCoultre' File:246033.jpg|link=Casio Takashiro|'Casio Takashiro' File:GoyaR.png|link=Goya Reishi|'Goya Reishi' File:Nhan_Nuok.png|link=Nhan Nuok Cham|'Nhan Nuok Cham' File:RoyA.png|link=Roy Anyan|'Roy Anyan' File:KartoffelP.png|link=Kartoffel Patata|'Kartoffel Patata' File:CitronL.png|link=Citron Limone|'Citron Limone' File:Pasika_Pesca.png|link=Pasika Pesca Persicum|'Pasika Pesca Persicum' File:GurkaK.png|link=Gurka Kuksis|'Gurka Kuksis' File:Lwq2koM.jpg|link=Lou Seun|'Lou Seun' File:VasileI.png|link=Vasile Ivanovich|'Vasile Ivanovich' File:VitaN.png|link=Vita Nova|'Vita Nova' File:Hoehoe.jpg|link=Hoehoe|'Hoehoe' Space Force File:Hatori.png|link=Hatori|'Hatori' Buster Legion File:Bnn 0503 img112.jpg|link=Reconnaissance Type|'Reconnaissance Type' File:Bnn 0510 08.gif File:TkSSzRr.png|link=Jupiter Express|'Jupiter Express' Space Monsters (STMC) File:MikeL.jpg|link=Mike Loft|'Mike Loft' File:JennyC.jpg|link=Jenny Carl|'Jenny Carl' File:GKwBwc2.png|link=Titan Fluctuating Gravity Well|'Titan Fluctuating Gravity Well' File:Excelio2ndEvolution.png|link=Exelio Variable Gravity Well|'Exelio Variable Gravity Well' Space Super Beasts Other * Great Attractor Weapons File:BusterMachine3.jpg|link=Buster Machine III|'Buster Machine #3' File:BM7.jpg|link=Nono|'Buster Machine #7' File:Tlh1weJ.jpg|link=Buster Legion|'Buster Legion' File:Gunbuster2_005.jpg|link=Lal'C Mellk Mal|'Douze-Mille' Vehicles/Mechas 1st Generation * Apollo 11 2nd Generation File:Bw80.jpg|link=Spiegel (Gunbuster)|'Spiegel' File:Gunbuster-extra30.jpg|link=Cosmo Attacker V|'Cosmo Attacker V' File:Buster_Machine_Dix-Neuf.png|link=Dix-Neuf|'Dix-Neuf' File:Gunbuster2_005.jpg|link=Lal'C Mellk Mal|'Douze-Mille' 3rd Generation File:Luxion01.gif|link=Luxion|'Luxion' 4th Generation File:Exelion08.gif|link=Exelion|'Exelion' File:Bw3.jpg|link=Noriko Takaya|'Buster Machine #1' File:Bw1.jpg|link=Kazumi Amano|'Buster Machine #2' File:Color1.jpg|link=Gunbuster|'Gunbuster' File:Bw25.jpg|link=Twin Exelion|'Twin Exelion' File:Bw24.jpg|link=Super Exelion|'Super Exelion' File:S8FU7Uq.png|link=Dix-Neuf|'Buster Machine #19' 5th Generation File:Eltreum_and_Fleet.jpg|link=Eltreum|'Eltreum' File:Alexion_rise.jpg|link=Alexion|'Alexion' 6th Generation File:BM7.jpg|link=Nono|'Buster Machine #7' Races/Civilizations * Terran Empire/Galactic Federation ** Buster Legion * Alliance of Sirius * STMC (Space Terrible Monster Crowd) * Space Super Beasts Category:Verses Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Gunbuster Category:Diebuster Category:Gainax Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Mecha Anime Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Light Novels Category:Games Category:Movies Category:Science Fiction